The Adventures of Rain and Kurami!
by Adventures of Kurami and Rain
Summary: Two hyper active girls one village will it survive? It was just a normal village until they arrived. Both troublesome like Naruto till the Hokage tamed. But, the Akatsuki is after Rain & Orochimaru has some unattended business with Kurami.
1. Chapter 1

Story written by Kurami!

Rain & Kurami: We do not own naruto, just us and maybe some other side character we prank and all that jazz.

Rain: Read-*cute pose standing to the side*

Kurami: and review! *stands next to Rain*

LE summary!:

Two hyper active girls in one village. Will it be able to survive?

Konohagakure was just a normal village until Rain and Kurami arrived.

They went around vandalizing things and stealing until the Hokage tamed them and turned them into ninja. But now it seems that there is more trouble.

It seems the Akatsuki is after Rain and Orochimaru wants to deal with some unattended business with Kurami.

Will the Hokage be able to deal with it all?

~Flashback~

"Hhhmmm" Rain said looking up at the humongous gate in front of the two girls.

"How do we get in?"

"Let's see here... we need a distraction!" Kurami said.

Rain held up a rice ball and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hehe alright lets do this." Kurami said with a evil smile. Rain threw the rice ball over the gate. "Oh my gosh! I didn't know I could throw that far!" Rain said.

"Neither did I. Anyway you shall be the distraction" Kurami said hiding herself in the tree. "Don't mess it up." Rain glared at her

"I don't want to be the distraction!" Rain said and hid in the tree along with Kurami.

"You idiot someone needs to be it." Kurami said hitting her upside the head.

"Ow! Mean!" Rain said.

"I am very mean, now move!" Kurami said pushing Rain out of the tree.

"Ouff!" Rain said as she hit the ground face first.

"Fine I'll go you throw the rice ball." she said.

"Okay." Kurami said and climbed to the top of the tree and threw the rice ball over the gate.

"I did it!"she said.

"I didn't distract them yet!" Rain said.

"I'm aware of the genius." Kurami said.

-Inside the gate-

"So... you got some food man?" Izumo asked.

"Does it look like I have food? Do you want me to make rice balls fall from the skies?" Kotetsu said.

"Yeah I kinda do. Clap your hands, I bet you 10000 Yen it will work." Izumo said.

"Alright you're on!" Kotetsu said and clapped his hand as the rice ball fell from the sky.

"I take that back." Izumo said with a puzzled face.

"Let's go check it out." Kotetsu said as he stood up and walked towards the entrance. They opened the gates to find Rain standing there.

"It's only a chick." Kotetsu said. "Chick?" Rain thought.

"What are you doing here?" Izumo asked.

"Alright they're out. Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get over the gate." Kurami thought as she watched from above. "Time to show off my acting skills." Rain thought and began to cry softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything but it's just that a bird took my food and dropped it over the gate." she said remembering her childhood. Having no one to look after, having to fend for herself.

"Do you mean this rice ball?" Kotetsu asked holding up the food. "Okay I got this." Kurami thought as she braced herself to jump. "Just don't look down." She thought and jumped.

"Ekk!" she said as she barely manages to make it over.

"I am poor and that was my food for the week." Rain said wiping away her fake tears.

"Oh well if that's the case let us buy you some food." Izumo said. Both ninjas turned on the heels about to enter the gate. "Phew that was a close call." Kurami said as she landed on the ground. "Oh no they're going to see her!" Rain thought. She dropped to the floor and began screaming.

"The chickens! They're coming! They want my nuggets!" Rain said going into shock and hugging a rock.

"Whoa calm down!" Kotetsu said going back to her side.

"What happened?" Izumo asked facing them. "Chickens? Really was that the best she could think?" Kurami thought as she sneaked behind the two ninjas and knocked them both out. "Nice job Rain." Kurami said. Rain transformed into her fox tiger form and shook off the dirt. "Imma stay like this so I don't have to change."Rain said.

"I don't think we have anything to change into in the first place." Kurami said. The two ninja grumbled.

"Anyway let's go before they wake up and no talking." Kurami said.

"Fine." Rain said and hopped on Kurami's shoulder.

"You like my shoulder don't you?" Kurami said and walked inside the gates.

"Yes!" Rain said and purred.

"Hey no talking." Kurami said with a stern look. Rain looked away and stuck her tongue out. Kurami narrowed her eyes at her then decided to look around. After a walking deeper into the village she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whoa that is huge!" Kurami said. Rain looked at the monument. There were four faces carved into the side of a giant mountain.

"You wanna vandalize it?" Rain said evilly.

"You know I do but let's see if we can find some paint first." Kurami said searching around. "Okay." Rain said and changed into her human form.

"What did I tell you about doing that in public." Kurami growled.

"Hehe sorry." Rain said rubbing the back of her neck. Kurami sighed

"Whatever just come on." she said and began looking around. They went down into an ally. Kurami began to search under boxes and Rain searched inside them.

"Jackpot!" Kurami said as she flipped a box over.

"What did you find?" Rain asked coming over.

"This."Kurami said pointing at the variety of spray cans and paints.

"Whoa... that is awesome." Rain said.

"Seems like someone's secret stash of stuff. Should we take it?" Kurami asked but Rain was already grabbing the cans of paint.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure they won't cry over it." Rain said. Kurami shook her head and smiled. "Alright but if we get in trouble it's your fault." Kurami said as she began to grab the spray paint.

"I can live with that. Now let's go before they come back." Rain said.

"Okay let's go." Kurami said carrying about ten bottles of spray paint. They used the alleyways to get to the monument.

"Wow this is bigger up close." Rain said.

"Yes, yes it is." Kurami said shaking a bottle of paint.

"Are you ready to show this village our artistic abilities?"

Rain smiled "You know I am." she picked up a bottled and they began to work. "Haha! Look I put a goatee on the fourth face!" Rain said.

Kurami looked over. "That's all you got done?" she asked moving out the way to show three faces covered in all sorts of graffiti.

"Shush it took time to be inspired." Rain said. Kurami raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey you!" someone yelled from below.

"Huh?"the girls said in unison.

"So you were the ones who stole my cans!"the boy said jumping up.

"Whoa ninja." Rain whispered to Kurami. Kurami eyed the blond haired boy.

"So what? What you gonna do about it?" Kurami said pointing at the boy.

"You want to know?" the boy yelled charging at the girls.

"Let's see what to do? What to do?"Kurami said looking over at Rain.

"You wanna throw the cans at him?" Rain asked.

"Sure we don't want to hurt the kid."Kurami said and picked up ten cans in one swift movement. Rain did the same.

"One..." Kurami said holding up a can.

"Two..." Rain continued.

"Three!" They said in unison and began throwing the cans at the boy.

"Hey! What the.." A can hit the boy in head before he could finish his sentence. "Stop... Ow! I said... Wait..." His words were interrupted every five seconds by a can.

"Not much of a ninja if you aske me." Kurami said. Rain stopped throwing the cans.

"I have to sneeze."she said. Kurami's eyes widen.

"No, no, no, Don't sneeze." Kurami said.

"I can't hold it in." she said squinting.

"Oh crap, take cover! Every woman for herself!"

Kurami said diving into the noses of one of the faces.

"What? What's going on?"the boy asked.

"If you want to live I'd suggest you hide before she sneezes." Kurami said pointing at Rain who was on the verge of sneezing.

"Ha! A little sneeze scares you?"the boy said.

"I'm warning you." Kurami said.

"Don't make me laugh!" the boy said.

"Ah... ah... AAAAHHHHH...AAAAAACCCCCHHHH OOOOOOOO!"

Rain finally sneezed and the force of the sneeze sent her across town and the boy to crash into the monument.

"I told you didn't?"Kurami said getting out of the nose.

"Ugh." The boy said and hit the floor. Kurami ran to wear Rain landed.

"You okay?"she asked.

"Yep!" Rain said jumping up.

"Freeze! Stand where you're at and put your hands in the air!" someone yelled. They both turned to see that they were surrounded by about twenty to thirty ninja.

"We're taking you into custody for disturbing the peace, vandalizing property and for sneaking into the village."the man said. The two girls reached for the sky.

"Fiddlesticks." Kurami mumbled under her breath as they tied the two girls up and blindfolded them. Leading them to an unknown place.

~End of flashback~

Kurami

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown/Black

Hair length: A little longer than shoulder length

Height: Around 5'3 - 5'5

Birth date: July 31

Blood type: -O

Current village: Konohagakure

Birthplace: Star Village

Favorite color: Azure blue

Weapon: Chain scythe. One of the scythes is mostly black and the other is mostly white when put together it turns into a katana that's half black and white with a ribbon that is stripped black and white.

Abilities: Water nature and fire nature chakara. Keki Genkai of ice nature and the Eye of the Mind. If desires can control the transformation of a tailed beast or anything for that matter. Curse mark located on left wrist.

Clothes description: Around the village usually wears cargo pants and a regular t-shirt. During missions wears a dress with slits on both sides. The dress has the metal plate sewn into the lower abdomen part of the dress with the leaf village insignia carved into it. The left sleeve is a short sleeve while the right is long sleeved. Also has a long sleeve shirt made of mesh armor under the dress and stockings made of the same material. The outer part of the dress is red and the inner is black. Has black shorts the stop shy of her knees under the dress.

Personality: Is nice but if is made mad she can be a demon (No joke). Very funny, random, and weird. Sometimes violent and dangerous but overall very cool. Falls off things like a noodle person every once in awhile. Can see Mr. Circle.

Enemies: Orochimaru

Rain

Eye color: One light brown the other dark brown

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Shoulder length

Height: Around 5'3 - 5'6

Birth date: February 3 (as a joke Friday 13)

Blood type: AB

Current village: Konohagakure/ Sunagakure

Birthplace: Border of the Land of Fire and the Land of the Wind.

Favorite Color: Black or Red

Weapon: A death scythe that can turn into a double edged scythe.

Abilities: Can change into a kit-tora but sometimes can't control the changes. Has water,and wind nature chakras. Is learning fire and earth nature chakras. Plays recorder but nothing unless its by ear.

Clothes description: Is usually seen wearing a long-sleeved black shirt. A scarf that is white with blood red tiger stripes on it. Her headband is tied around her waist. Has black fingerless gloves. Wears spider web typed skirt that comes just above her knees. She has fishnet stocking and black ninja sandals. On a casual she is seen wearing multiple outfits mostly the color of red and black and sometimes in a splash on neon. When she can't control her transformation her ears and tail show. Her tail resembles her scarf and her ears are black. In her miniature Kit-Tora form she is about the size of a small cat and her fur also resembles her scarf. In her full sized Kit-Tora form her fur is the same color as before but she is about the size of full grown tiger possibly bigger. Also she has multiple tails about three to four.

Personality: You could say clumsy, weird, crazy, funny, friendly, mean (at times), and clumsy. Usually runs into poles and such. Can also see Mr. Circle.

Enemy: An enemy of a friend is hers.

~Chapter one: The training grounds~

Kurami POV:

I laughed as we remembered the first day we arrived in Konoha. We sat under a tree in the training fields.

"Oh my gosh that was so funny!" Rain said still laughing.

"Yeah, good times, good times." I said "I can't believe we were so scared of old man Sarutobi." Rain said.

"Yeah he couldn't hurt a fly now a days." I said standing up and dusting my pants off.

"Anyway we should get back to training." I said.

"Okayz! Spar with me! I want a rematch!" Rain said jumping up.

"Alright but I'm not going easy on you." I said.

"So be it!" Rain said and ran into the middle of field.

"Come on slow poke!" I walked over to her

"I'm coming jeesh." I said rolling my shoulders back. We stood ten feet away from each other. "I'm ready when you are." I said reaching towards one of my various pockets.

"Okay on the count of three. Three!" she said. I took out five kunia and flung them at them. She dodged them all and they landed a couple of feet away from her.

"Ha! You missed!" she said happily.

"Did I really? Take a closer look." I said.

"What?" she said and realized they were arranged in a circle around her. Each with a paper bomb on it. "You..!"

I cut her off by creating the snake hand seal and making them explode. I used the the smoke as a cover to create four shadow clones and sent them into multiple directions and left one to stay to face off Rain. I went up into a tree about fifty feet away.

"Hope this works." I said and created the horse seal. "Eye of the Mind."

I said and I was able to see what was going on around me as if it were right in front of me. Rain was fighting off my clone with her death scythe. "Of all the days to forget my weapon." I thought as I watched my clone fend her off with kunia. They would disappear and reappear with a clash of sparks. Then it came to a standstill. They didn't move for about five seconds then my clone made a move and appeared behind Rain.

"

Not today." she said and reappeared behind the clone putting her in a headlock.

"Ha! I finally got you!" she said.

"Says you."she said as I dismissed her.

"Huh? A shadow clone? That's so cheating Kurami!" Rain yelled. I used the Eye of the Mind to send her a telepathic message. "Says who? You never said anything about that. Plus we never established any rules." I said. At the same time I sent a message to another clone telling them to stall Rain while I go get my chain scythe.

"I hate you Kurami!" she yelled. My clone stepped out of the forest.

"I hate you too then." she said.

"Are you another clone?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, let's find out."she said.

I decided to deactivate the Mind of Eye before I ran out of chakra. I headed towards our place as fast as I could hoping my shadow clones would last.

Rain POV;

"I hate you too then."

Kurami said stepping out the bushes and leaning against a tree with her arms crossed against her chest. I spun to face her

"Are you another clone?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, let's find out." she said. I took a defensive stance. She stopped leaning off the tree and took a couple of steps towards me. Then she created hand signs.

"Water Release: Wild Water Wave!"she said and held two fingers to her mouth and water gushed out her mouth at dangerous speeds. I smirked "Guess she forgot I can control the water." I thought and infused my chakra into the water.

"Nice try but water won't work on me." I said and redirected the water towards her.

"I know." Kurami said with a smile and created some more hand seals.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" she put two fingers up to her mouth and a fireball shot out clashing with the water creating a mist.

"You cheater!" I yelled. "Oh man, oh man, oh man. I have to get out of this mist." I thought. I kept my eyes peeled just waiting for her to jump out of the mist. I hear rustling behind me then a second later in front of me. She was running around in a circle around me. "First things first I gotta get rid of this mist." I thought and created some hand seals.

"Wind Style: Great Break Through!"

I said and put two fingers to my mouth and a gust of rapid wind rushed out my mouth. I spun around to make sure it would all be gone. I heard something hit a tree and assumed I hit Kurami. "Victory." I thought as I slowed down and came to a stop. I felt a little dizzy for a second but I shook it off. I looked around. "She's gone?" I thought.

"Nope I'm right here." she said from behind me. I jumped and turned around

"Wahh! Don't do that! You scared me!" I said.

"Oopsies." Kurami said.

"Meanie." I said.

"I am very mean."she said.

"Didn't you crash into that tree over there?" I asked pointing at the tree that was now laying on its side.

"Nope it was a shadow clone." she said.

"Dang it! How many are there?"I asked.

"Why don't you find out?" she asked.

"Argh!" I said and threw a kunia at her. She dodged it

"Whoa that was close." she looked over her shoulder to see it land a couple of feet away. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Imma get you." I said.

"Be my guest." she said. We stalked each other in circles. I watched her every move just in case she pulled something funny.

"Think fast!" she said and threw some shuriken at me. I made sure they didn't have any explosives on them. They didn't so I dodged them.

"Missed again." I said.

"I think not." she said and moved her fingers revealing chakra strings.

"What? Not cool!" I said just barely managing not to be sliced.

"Meh I thought it was cool either way it worked." she said with a smirk and closed her fist. Next thing I knew I was face to face with the ground.

"Ahhhh!" I said trying to break the chakra strings.

"Nice try but it's made of chakra." she said.

"Hmph." I said and started to roll.

"I'll show you I can break out of this." I yelled.

"Go ahead." she said and sat down.I grunted and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh scary."she said holding her hands up. I started to roll around again.

I heard her laughing.

"Just you wait! I'm going to get out of this!" I said.

I rolled around for about three more minutes that got bored.

"I told you." Kurami said. "

Shut up." I said and turned my back to her.

I began to think of a way out of here. "Hmm I wonder... since this is made of chakra shouldn't a chakra blade cut it?" I thought. I looked over my shoulder.

"Give up yet?" Kurami asked.

"No never." I said and turned back around.

I began to fish around to see if I could reach my kunai. After a couple of epic failure I was able to grab one. "Mwhahaha." I thought. I looked back over my shoulder. Kurami was dozing off. I turned back around and infused the blade with chakra and began to work. "Okay gotta do this fast." I thought and began to cut like there was no tomorrow. Within in seconds I was out and smirked.

"Think fast!" I yelled and threw the kunai at Kurami.

"Huh?"she said but by the time she knew what was going on it was too late. The kunai got her straight in the middle of her forehead. I gasped, my eyes widen and put my hands over my mouth.

"Oh no what did I just do." I said and began to tremble. She smiled

"Got you." she said and disappeared. I stood there gaping trying to process what just happened. After in all sunk in I was angry.

"Kurami!" I yelled.

"What's up?"she said appearing out of the bushes again scaring me.

"Will you stop that." I said.

"Sorry force of habit." she said.

"Did you realize that I thought I just killed you!" I said.

"Yeah scary." she said.

"I was gonna cry." I said.

"But you didn't and that's what counts." she said.

My eye twitched "I swear sometimes..." my voice trailed off.

"Anyway think fast!" she said and threw a combination of kunia and shuriken.

"Not this time." I said and dodged them all and within a second I was behind her. I raised my leg to kick her but then all the sudden a chain was wrapped around me and a black and white scythe was at the end of it.

Kurami POV:

She fell to the ground. The scythe was only inches from her neck.

"Thanks for the save." My clone said and she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Really? another shadow clone?" Rain yelled.

"Sorry I had to get my weapon. I left it at home." I said walking up to her.

"Wait before you take a step closer. Are you the real Kurami and don't answer me with no maybe!" Rain said.

"I'll tell you if you admit I won." I said.

"What? Not cool! I killed you!" she said.

"I know but that was a clone not me." I said and walked over to her and pressed my foot against her stomach lightly. I had the other scyther in my hand.

"Well now we both know who has the upper hand here. So do I win or do I win?" I asked. She glared at me and growled.

"You know that doesn't scare me." I said.

"Hmph, fine you win." She said.

"Good." I said and pulled on the chain and pulled it off her. It resulted with her face planting. "Ow!" she said jumping up and rubbing her face.

"Heh, sorry." I said.

"Anyway are you the real Kurami or what?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I'm the real one. I only made four clones." I said and my stomach growled. We both looked at my stomach then at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Fail!" Rain said.

"Epic fail!" I said still laughing. It took awhile for us to stop laughing.

"Anyway you wanna get some food?" I asked wiping away tears.

"Sure where to?" she asked doing the same.

"The Ramen bar where else?" I asked. She smiled one of her goofy smiles

"Yum Ramen." she said. I smiled.

"Let's go." I said.

~Chapter two: ~

Kurami POV:

We walked down the village eager to get to the ramen but in no big rush.

"Man that was some fun training." Rain said

"Yup, except for the part where you killed me."

"I said I was sorry and you said it was a clone so it didn't count!"

"Touche."

"So what you gonna order once we get to the ramen bar?" Rain said raising an eyebrow.

"The same as usual, ten bowls of Miso ramen!" I said happily.

"I thought so, how do you manage to eat so much and not be squishy?" Rain said poking my stomach.

"Meh! No poking." I shoved her finger away.

"I mean look at me. I am fat!" she said poking her stomach.

"You're fat? As if! You are beyond skinny. Not really but still you are not fat. This is that." I said pointing at my flub.

"Lies! That is muscle!"

I sighed "If you say so."

We arrived at the ramen bar and took our usual seats. The last two chairs on the right side.

"Rain! Kurami! Nice to see you guys today." Teuchi said.

"Nice to see you to." I said with a smile.

"Old man!" Rain said and almost glomped him if it wasn't for me pulling her down.

"No bad child." I said.

"but he's so huggable."

"Don't matter. You'll break him."

"Meh!"

I turned my attention back to Teuchi. "So is Ayame here today?" I asked.

"I'm right here. You want your usual?" Ayame asked coming out from the back.

"Yup." I said.

"Alright give me a minute." she said and began to work.

"Old man! You know what I want!" Rain said.

"Yes, Shio ramen." Teuchi said.

"You are Correct! Kurami tell the man what he won"

"You won an all paid vacation for two to your house!" I said giving him a thumbs up.

He laughed a bit. "That's a nice prize." he said.

Then I heard some more people enter. Me and Rain turned around to see who it was. It was team 7 who had entered.

"Chicken butt head!" Rain said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Rain stop it he's gonna peck you." I said trying not to laugh.

"Bwahahahahaha! He's gonna peck me! Help me!" Rain said laughing.

Kakashi sighed. "Nice to see you guys too." he said taking a seat.

"Stop talking to Sasuke like that." Sakura said.

"Why? It's hilarious." Naruto said.

"Why you little." Sakura said and punched Naruto sending him flying out the bar.

"Ouch. Someone's a little touchy about their crush." I said.

Sakura turned bright red. "Shut up." she said taking her seat next to Sasuke.

"Ow! Why did you do that!" Naruto said.

"Hmph." Sakura said ignoring him.

I sighed and shook my head and went over to Naruto.

"Just give up she's not worth the trouble." I said.

"What? How did you.."

"I know everything." I said and went over back to my chair.

"Here's your ramen." Ayame said putting down the bowl in front of me. I smiled and grabbed some chopsticks and began to eat like I haven't had food in days.

"Someone's hungry." Kakashi said.

"Someone is very hungry." I replied.

"Idea! Who wants to have a ramen eating contest!" Rain said.

"Me!" me and Naruto said at the same time.

"What about the rest of you?" Rain asked.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was ignoring us completely and Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh come on. Are you guys scared you will lose?" I asked.

"Yeah Sasuke you could never eat as much as me." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him. Then relaxed a bit. "Don't make me laugh. You could never eat as much as me." Sasuke said.

"Alright so Chicken butt head is in." Rain said.

"I'm joining too." Sakura said.

"And so is pink head." I said with a smirk.

"What about you Kakashi?" Rain asked

"I think I'll be the referee" Kakashi said.

"Heh, alright Ayame your on my team as usual." I said

"Got it." she said.

"Old man don't fail me!" Rain said.

"I'll try my best."he said

"I'm with Ayame." Sasuke said.

"Me too!" Sakura said.

"I'm sticking with you old man." Naruto said.

"Alright all teams are set and now we wait." Rain said.

We waited but I was so hungry I finished eating the bowl of ramen that was in front of me. Then one by one bowls of ramen were put in front of us. Five each to start us off. We were eying each other the whole time. Mostly Naruto and Sasuke though.

"Okay you guys know the rules. No pushing the opponents bowl out of their reach, no foul

playing, and you know the rest. Loser has to pay the bill. The contest begins now." Kakashi were off digging into our bowl of ramen like no tomorrow. Sakura was trying her best to keep up but was failing. I was on second bowl a split second after Naruto. Rain was after me then Sasuke and by the time we down with our third bowl Sakura was done with her first.

"I quite I can't eat any more. Sasuke-kun win for us." Sakura said.

"No talking to the others." Kakashi said.

I could tell Sasuke was going to say something but he thought it through and decided it was for the best not to do it. I was the first to finish the first round of bowls.

"More ramen over here!" I said holding up my bowl.

"Coming." Ayame said.

"Old man!" Naruto said.

"Ayame!" Sasuke said.

"Old man!" Rain said.

We got our bowls in the order we called out.

"Haha suckers!" I said and dug into my bowl.

"Come one old man!" Naruto said.

"I'm coming." he said and placed the bowl in front of him.

Thirty minutes of eating ramen passed before Rain gave up.

"I'm done. I can't go on. Go on without me Kurami." she said being dramatic. She had about twenty bowls stacked in front of her.

"That's what I'm doing." I said waiting for my bowl.

I narrowed my eyes at the rest of my competition and they returned the gesture. Naruto got his bowl first, then Sasuke and I was last. "Eating with chopsticks is taking too long." I thought as I slurped the noodles. "Screw manners." I thought and slammed my chopsticks on the table. Everyone looked at me.

"So you finally gave in?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"No! Why Kurami! Why?" Rain said.

"Haha I'm not giving up that easily. I just decided to give up on manners." I said and took the bowl and literally drank the ramen. I burped. "Ah much better, more!" I said.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks and did the same thing.

"More!" the yelled in unison then glared at each other.

While they were doing that I was glomping down another bowl. We continued on. I was ahead of Sasuke by about a bowl but was behind Naruto by the same amount. I changed tactics again glomping down two bowls at a time to catch up. It wasn't too long till Naruto and Sasuke did the same. Finally after about a hundred bowls later Sasuke tapped out and by that I mean he fell off his chair.

"Ha! Now we know who has the better stomach!" Naruto said.

"Don't get distracted. I'm still here." I said glomping down another two bowls.

We glared each other for about a minute.

"More!" we yelled in unison.

I had the advantage now. Ayame was much faster than her old man. In the time that it took him to make a bowl she had made one and a half.

"Face it Naruto you're as good as gone." I said.

"Never! I will beat you! Believe it!" he yelled.

After about I don't know another fifty bowls later we began to slow down.

"Must eat... more ramen." I said holding up my bowl.

"Give up already... I'm clearly winning." Naruto said turning green.

"Maybe you guys should stop." Teuchi said.

"No..." we said.

"Oh gosh Imma be sick." I said.

"Trash can now!" Rain said.

Ayame passed a trash can to Rain and she placed it in front of me. Teuchi also passed one to Kakashi and he place it in front of Naruto.

"Go on... Naruto you know... you wanna barf." I said

"Ladies... first." he said.

I leaned on the trash can. "How polite... but no thanks." I said "Ugh." I fell inside the trash can.

"Ekk! Kurami." Rain said getting me out of the trash.

"Ha I win!" Naruto said and fell in the trash can a second later.

"Whheeee! Mr. Circle has come to play." I said being delusional.

"Oh no, not Mr. Circle." Rain said.

"Hehe how about it Rain? You wanna play?" I said putting my arm around her.

"No, no it's fine." she said backing away. "Someone get me some..."

"Oh come on or Mr. Circle will spill some secrets." I whispered.

"What secrets?" she asked

"Oh you know just some secrets about a fox kitty thing." I said.

"Fox kitty thing?" Kakashi said raising his eyebrow.

"Ignore her she's insane." Rain said trying not to panic. "Listen you tell them anything about my kit-tora form and Mr. Circle is gonna spill about your crush." she whispered in my ear.

"Oh blackmail! Well I say boohoo Ms. Kit..."

She put her hand around my mouth. "Well... uhm... we have some business to attend to with

the hokage so if you'll excuse us.

"Wait what was she saying?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing she's just ate too much ramen." Rain said.

I bit her hand. "Ow you little..."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna go ride my unicorn to the land of pretty caterpillars." I said spinning in a circle like a pretty princess.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hey chicken butt head! Pink head likes you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Sakura turned such a bright red that it looked like her head was going to explode.

"Ohhhhoooo! That's a nice little secret you got there Sakura." Rain said nudging her.

"Shut up." Sakura said and narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll kill you."

"Now, now it was just a slip of the tongue." Kakashi said standing between me and Sakura.

"Weee!" I said and began to spin on the chairs.

"Waaahhh! You're gonna hurt..."

I flew off the chair and crashed into Naruto.

"Yourself." Rain said facepalming. "Wait! While she's not moving. Grab her!"

"Huh? Oh!" Naruto said and put me in an osaekomi-waza.

"Let go! No! Don't do it!" I said.

"Hurry before she gets out of the hold." Naruto said.

"Right!" Rain said and back into the ramen bar.

"You wouldn't' mind letting me go would you?" I asked innocently.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Don't do it Naruto it's a trap." Sasuke said.

"You stay out of this!" I said and stuck my tongue out.

Rain came back out with a glass of water. "This should make things better." she said and splashed it in my face.

"Cold, cold, cold." I said coming back to my senses. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Outside the ramen bar you had an encounter with Mr. Circle." Rain said.

"Oh gosh did I say anything?" I asked.

"No thank goodness." Rain said.

I sighed in relief "Uhm... can I be release now?" I asked.

"Oh right, sorry." Naruto said getting off me.

Rain smile "Mmmhhhmm." she nudged me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and tried to hide my blush. She laughed but then stopped and looked very serious.

"Uhm Kurami can I see you for a second?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just need to see you, like now."she said and dragged me away. Leaving the others with puzzled faces.

~Chapter three: Kit-Tora~

Rain POV:

I laughed at the way Kurami was blushing but then I felt a sensation. I looked behind me and my tail was there. "Ekk! Not now!" I thought.

"Uhm Kurami can I see you for a second." I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just need to see you, like now." I said and dragged her away leaving the others with puzzled faces. I looked behind me to make sure there was no one following us. I lead her into an alleyway.

"Help me." I said letting her go.

"What's wrong?" she asked as my ears popped up. "Oh..." she sighed and pulled out a scroll from her pocket.

"Thank you." I said as she opened it up and bit her finger letting a little bit of blood drip on the scroll. It then revealed the writings and two circles. "You know the deal." she said.

I made a small cut in each of my palms and placed my hands inside the sighed and made a couple of hand signs. "Fuuinjutsu: Seal." she said quietly then slapped her hands on top of mine. That always hurts... a lot. I felt my tail and ears fade away. Where they went exactly I have no clue all I knew is that they come back. I looked behind me to make sure my tail was gone then felt around for my ears.

"Thank you Kurami." I said sheepishly.

"You owe me one." she said putting up the scroll and began to rub her wrist.

"I know, I know." I said. "It still burns?" I asked.

"Yes, stupid snake person." she said and let go of her wrist revealing the curse mark that was now glowing red. "Bite me hmph bite him." she mumbled.

"Come on we have to go to the hokage, you know how he gets." I said heading towards the exit.

"I'm coming." she said following behind me. "What do you think he has for us today?" she asked.

"I dunno probably another lame mission." I said.

"Arg, why doesn't he just go ahead and give us C-ranked missions?" she asked folding her arms.

"Cause we haven't taken the chunnin exam." I said.

"Screw the chunnin exam." she said.

"No don't screw the chunnin exam! It never did anything to you!" I said pointing my finger at her.

"It did too. It took away my possibility of being able to do awesome missions without having to take a test for it." she said.

"Point taken." I said as we entered the hokage's building. "But it's not like we can do anything about it." I said.

"Says you." she said and jogged up the stairs. "Who's a slowpoke now?"she said.

"Mer! You know I don't like stairs!" I said walking up the stairs. "They're out to get me man!" I said.

"Sure they are just like the poles." she said waiting for me.

"But they are! They want my soul!" I said as I reached the top step.

"Come on before you hurt yourself then." she said heading down the hallway.

"Wait don't leave me." I said catching up to her. "Mer meanie." I said

"and proud to be one." she said with a smile and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the voice said from the inside.

"Old man! We came to check in as usual." Kurami said opening the door.

"Good, thank you for doing so." the third said.

"No problemo." she said.

"Do you have a mission for us?" I asked.

"Yes, but I want to talk to you guys about something first." he said.

Me and Kurami exchanged looks and I knew she was trying to remember all the bad things we did and I was too. We looked back at the hokage and gulped.

"It's about Rain's Kit-Tora form." he said and we sighed in relief.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Please don't tell me you want to see it cause I just sealed it up." Kurami said.

"Don't worry I don't want to see it but I am concerned, lately it's been becoming more and more easily unsealed. Why is that?" he asked.

Me and Kurami exchanged glances of concern.

"I don't know but I've noticed that it's been occurring more than usual." she said.

"Is that bad?" I asked worried.

"Hhmmm maybe, either one of two things could be happening." he said and stood up and looked out the window. "Either Kurami's seals are becoming weaker or your Kit-Tora is trying to take over." he said.

"And what exactly does that mean for her?" Kurami asked.

"It means that if we don't get this sorted out she could end up turning into another jinchuuriki." he said.

We gasped "But how? My Kit-Tora doesn't have enough chakra to be a tailed-beast." I said.

"That's what you would suppose but over time your Kit-Tora might have been storing your chakra somewhere making it into hers and now it's starting to overflow." he said.

"And what exactly do you want us to do about it?" Kurami asked.

"Once again you have two choices." he said and turned to face us. "One, you can train to be able to control it better, however this method does have its risks. Option two is to seal it away for good." he said.

I was speechless. I don't want to seal away my kit-tora form she's part of me.

"What do I risk for training?" I asked.

"Losing it for good." he said.

"What kind of training method is that?" Kurami blurted out.

"Wait..." I said stopping Kurami from saying anything else.

"But..."she said

"Let me take care of this, this is my problem." I said. I turned my attention back to the hokage. "I want to learn how to control it better." I said.

"Is that your final decision? Remember if you mess this up though you will lose it forever." he said.

I looked over at Kurami who know was leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest. She shrugged. "Your choice." she said. I looked back at the hokage.

"Yes." I said.

He nodded "Very well then, tomorrow we will start training." he said and sat back down. "And one more thing, the chunnin exams are coming up and as my own two personal students I am enter you guys in it." he said as he flipped through some paper.

"Can't we just skip the chunnin exams and become chunin?" Kurami asked.

"No sorry plus this year it's being held here in Konohagakure." he said.

"Whoopee." Kurami said sarcastically spinning her finger in the air.

"Oh come on Kurami it'll be fun! Plus we'll be able to meet people from other villages." I said putting my arm around Kurami.

"If you say it'll be fun." she said sliding away from under my arm. "So when exactly is the chunnin exam?" she asked.

"In a week."he said not looking up from the papers.

"A week?" me and Kurami said in unison.

"Is that going to be enough time for me to be able to train to control me Kit-Tora?" I asked.

"It's more than enough." he said. Me and Kurami exchange glances and she shrugged.

"Well then I guess we'll see you there." she said.

"Is that all you needed us for?" I asked.

"Yes that is all and Rain I will see you tomorrow morning at the training fields bright and early, understood?" he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir yes sir!" I said and saluted him.

"Alrighty then I guess we'll be leaving then." Kurami said inching towards the door.

"Not so fast Kurami." he said and she stopped dead in her tracks. "While Rain is training you're going to be going on missions." he said.

"Arggg! Can they at least be fun missions?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fun enough for you." he said holding back a smile.

She looked at him with a puzzled face "Uhm...okay..." she said.

"Well it was nice seeing you old man! See you tomorrow." I said and headed towards the door and dragged Kurami along.

"Alright see you tomorrow." he said as we walked out. We exited the hokage's office.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"I dunno." Kurami said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"hhhmmm..." I said.

"Come on Lee! If we can't do this then we'll run around 1000 times around the village and if we can't do that we'll run around 10000 times around the village on our hands!" (Yes it's the most energetic pair of humans in spandex.)

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee said as him and Gai came around the corner. Me and Kurami got a sweat drop.

"Not the spandex buddies." Kurami said.

"Bwhahahahaha! Spandex buddies!" I said laughing.

Kurami face palmed "Great now you got their attention."she said as they looked over to us.

"Ah Kurami! Rain!" Lee said and they rain over to us. "What have I done." I thought.

"How are you girls?" Gai asked still jogging in place. "Would you like to join us for some training?" he asked and flashed one of his 'famous' smiles.

"No, no it's fine." I said waving my hands.

"Yeah, we were just about to go train on our own." Kurami said.

"We were?" I asked and she elbowed me. "Ow... I mean yeah." I said.

"Ah such youth! Right Gai-sensei" Lee said looking up at him.

"Yes, indeed well don't let us stop you." Gai said and started jog again. "Come on Lee only 562 more laps to go!"

"Right! I'm coming sensei!" Lee said and they went away.

"Phew, that was close." I said.

"A little too close if you ask me. I mean imagine what would happen if we were to wear spandex." she said. I pictured ourselves along with Gai and Lee wearing spandex and doing the whole pose thing. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

"Eww, I think I just died a little on the inside." I said shivered.

"Hey you guys! Have you seen Gai and Lee?" Tenten asked stopping in front of us gasping for air.

"That a way." Kurami said pointing in the direction Gai and Lee went.

"You find them yet?" Neji asked catching up.

"Yeah they went that way." Tenten said.

"Come on." Neji said and the were off.

"Sucks to be them." Kurami said.

"I think they make a cute couple." I said nodding my head.

"What?" Kurami said trying not to giggle.

"I dunno it just kinda popped in my head." I said and shrugged.

"Man just looking at them makes me tired." Kurami said.

"Ain't that the truth." I said

"Let's go home, Imma take a nap." Kurami said.

"You mean sleep?" I said.

"Same difference." she said and we went home.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two: ~

Kurami POV:

We walked down the village eager to get to the ramen but in no big rush.

"Man that was some fun training." Rain said

"Yup, except for the part where you killed me."

"I said I was sorry and you said it was a clone so it didn't count!"

"Touche."

"So what you gonna order once we get to the ramen bar?" Rain said raising an eyebrow.

"The same as usual, ten bowls of Miso ramen!" I said happily.

"I thought so, how do you manage to eat so much and not be squishy?" Rain said poking my stomach.

"Meh! No poking." I shoved her finger away.

"I mean look at me. I am fat!" she said poking her stomach.

"You're fat? As if! You are beyond skinny. Not really but still you are not fat. This is that." I said pointing at my flub.

"Lies! That is muscle!"

I sighed "If you say so."

We arrived at the ramen bar and took our usual seats. The last two chairs on the right side.

"Rain! Kurami! Nice to see you guys today." Teuchi said.

"Nice to see you to." I said with a smile.

"Old man!" Rain said and almost glomped him if it wasn't for me pulling her down.

"No bad child." I said.

"but he's so huggable."

"Don't matter. You'll break him."

"Meh!"

I turned my attention back to Teuchi. "So is Ayame here today?" I asked.

"I'm right here. You want your usual?" Ayame asked coming out from the back.

"Yup." I said.

"Alright give me a minute." she said and began to work.

"Old man! You know what I want!" Rain said.

"Yes, Shio ramen." Teuchi said.

"You are Correct! Kurami tell the man what he won"

"You won an all paid vacation for two to your house!" I said giving him a thumbs up.

He laughed a bit. "That's a nice prize." he said.

Then I heard some more people enter. Me and Rain turned around to see who it was. It was team 7 who had entered.

"Chicken butt head!" Rain said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Rain stop it he's gonna peck you." I said trying not to laugh.

"Bwahahahahaha! He's gonna peck me! Help me!" Rain said laughing.

Kakashi sighed. "Nice to see you guys too." he said taking a seat.

"Stop talking to Sasuke like that." Sakura said.

"Why? It's hilarious." Naruto said.

"Why you little." Sakura said and punched Naruto sending him flying out the bar.

"Ouch. Someone's a little touchy about their crush." I said.

Sakura turned bright red. "Shut up." she said taking her seat next to Sasuke.

"Ow! Why did you do that!" Naruto said.

"Hmph." Sakura said ignoring him.

I sighed and shook my head and went over to Naruto.

"Just give up she's not worth the trouble." I said.

"What? How did you.."

"I know everything." I said and went over back to my chair.

"Here's your ramen." Ayame said putting down the bowl in front of me. I smiled and grabbed some chopsticks and began to eat like I haven't had food in days.

"Someone's hungry." Kakashi said.

"Someone is very hungry." I replied.

"Idea! Who wants to have a ramen eating contest!" Rain said.

"Me!" me and Naruto said at the same time.

"What about the rest of you?" Rain asked.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was ignoring us completely and Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh come on. Are you guys scared you will lose?" I asked.

"Yeah Sasuke you could never eat as much as me." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him. Then relaxed a bit. "Don't make me laugh. You could never eat as much as me." Sasuke said.

"Alright so Chicken butt head is in." Rain said.

"I'm joining too." Sakura said.

"And so is pink head." I said with a smirk.

"What about you Kakashi?" Rain asked

"I think I'll be the referee" Kakashi said.

"Heh, alright Ayame your on my team as usual." I said

"Got it." she said.

"Old man don't fail me!" Rain said.

"I'll try my best."he said

"I'm with Ayame." Sasuke said.

"Me too!" Sakura said.

"I'm sticking with you old man." Naruto said.

"Alright all teams are set and now we wait." Rain said.

We waited but I was so hungry I finished eating the bowl of ramen that was in front of me. Then one by one bowls of ramen were put in front of us. Five each to start us off. We were eying each other the whole time. Mostly Naruto and Sasuke though.

"Okay you guys know the rules. No pushing the opponents bowl out of their reach, no foul

playing, and you know the rest. Loser has to pay the bill. The contest begins now." Kakashi were off digging into our bowl of ramen like no tomorrow. Sakura was trying her best to keep up but was failing. I was on second bowl a split second after Naruto. Rain was after me then Sasuke and by the time we down with our third bowl Sakura was done with her first.

"I quite I can't eat any more. Sasuke-kun win for us." Sakura said.

"No talking to the others." Kakashi said.

I could tell Sasuke was going to say something but he thought it through and decided it was for the best not to do it. I was the first to finish the first round of bowls.

"More ramen over here!" I said holding up my bowl.

"Coming." Ayame said.

"Old man!" Naruto said.

"Ayame!" Sasuke said.

"Old man!" Rain said.

We got our bowls in the order we called out.

"Haha suckers!" I said and dug into my bowl.

"Come one old man!" Naruto said.

"I'm coming." he said and placed the bowl in front of him.

Thirty minutes of eating ramen passed before Rain gave up.

"I'm done. I can't go on. Go on without me Kurami." she said being dramatic. She had about twenty bowls stacked in front of her.

"That's what I'm doing." I said waiting for my bowl.

I narrowed my eyes at the rest of my competition and they returned the gesture. Naruto got his bowl first, then Sasuke and I was last. "Eating with chopsticks is taking too long." I thought as I slurped the noodles. "Screw manners." I thought and slammed my chopsticks on the table. Everyone looked at me.

"So you finally gave in?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"No! Why Kurami! Why?" Rain said.

"Haha I'm not giving up that easily. I just decided to give up on manners." I said and took the bowl and literally drank the ramen. I burped. "Ah much better, more!" I said.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks and did the same thing.

"More!" the yelled in unison then glared at each other.

While they were doing that I was glomping down another bowl. We continued on. I was ahead of Sasuke by about a bowl but was behind Naruto by the same amount. I changed tactics again glomping down two bowls at a time to catch up. It wasn't too long till Naruto and Sasuke did the same. Finally after about a hundred bowls later Sasuke tapped out and by that I mean he fell off his chair.

"Ha! Now we know who has the better stomach!" Naruto said.

"Don't get distracted. I'm still here." I said glomping down another two bowls.

We glared each other for about a minute.

"More!" we yelled in unison.

I had the advantage now. Ayame was much faster than her old man. In the time that it took him to make a bowl she had made one and a half.

"Face it Naruto you're as good as gone." I said.

"Never! I will beat you! Believe it!" he yelled.

After about I don't know another fifty bowls later we began to slow down.

"Must eat... more ramen." I said holding up my bowl.

"Give up already... I'm clearly winning." Naruto said turning green.

"Maybe you guys should stop." Teuchi said.

"No..." we said.

"Oh gosh Imma be sick." I said.

"Trash can now!" Rain said.

Ayame passed a trash can to Rain and she placed it in front of me. Teuchi also passed one to Kakashi and he place it in front of Naruto.

"Go on... Naruto you know... you wanna barf." I said

"Ladies... first." he said.

I leaned on the trash can. "How polite... but no thanks." I said "Ugh." I fell inside the trash can.

"Ekk! Kurami." Rain said getting me out of the trash.

"Ha I win!" Naruto said and fell in the trash can a second later.

"Whheeee! Mr. Circle has come to play." I said being delusional.

"Oh no, not Mr. Circle." Rain said.

"Hehe how about it Rain? You wanna play?" I said putting my arm around her.

"No, no it's fine." she said backing away. "Someone get me some..."

"Oh come on or Mr. Circle will spill some secrets." I whispered.

"What secrets?" she asked

"Oh you know just some secrets about a fox kitty thing." I said.

"Fox kitty thing?" Kakashi said raising his eyebrow.

"Ignore her she's insane." Rain said trying not to panic. "Listen you tell them anything about my kit-tora form and Mr. Circle is gonna spill about your crush." she whispered in my ear.

"Oh blackmail! Well I say boohoo Ms. Kit..."

She put her hand around my mouth. "Well... uhm... we have some business to attend to with

the hokage so if you'll excuse us.

"Wait what was she saying?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing she's just ate too much ramen." Rain said.

I bit her hand. "Ow you little..."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna go ride my unicorn to the land of pretty caterpillars." I said spinning in a circle like a pretty princess.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hey chicken butt head! Pink head likes you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Sakura turned such a bright red that it looked like her head was going to explode.

"Ohhhhoooo! That's a nice little secret you got there Sakura." Rain said nudging her.

"Shut up." Sakura said and narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll kill you."

"Now, now it was just a slip of the tongue." Kakashi said standing between me and Sakura.

"Weee!" I said and began to spin on the chairs.

"Waaahhh! You're gonna hurt..."

I flew off the chair and crashed into Naruto.

"Yourself." Rain said facepalming. "Wait! While she's not moving. Grab her!"

"Huh? Oh!" Naruto said and put me in an osaekomi-waza.

"Let go! No! Don't do it!" I said.

"Hurry before she gets out of the hold." Naruto said.

"Right!" Rain said and back into the ramen bar.

"You wouldn't' mind letting me go would you?" I asked innocently.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Don't do it Naruto it's a trap." Sasuke said.

"You stay out of this!" I said and stuck my tongue out.

Rain came back out with a glass of water. "This should make things better." she said and splashed it in my face.

"Cold, cold, cold." I said coming back to my senses. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Outside the ramen bar you had an encounter with Mr. Circle." Rain said.

"Oh gosh did I say anything?" I asked.

"No thank goodness." Rain said.

I sighed in relief "Uhm... can I be release now?" I asked.

"Oh right, sorry." Naruto said getting off me.

Rain smile "Mmmhhhmm." she nudged me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and tried to hide my blush. She laughed but then stopped and looked very serious.

"Uhm Kurami can I see you for a second?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just need to see you, like now."she said and dragged me away. Leaving the others with puzzled faces.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter three: Kit-Tora~

Rain POV:

I laughed at the way Kurami was blushing but then I felt a sensation. I looked behind me and my tail was there. "Ekk! Not now!" I thought.

"Uhm Kurami can I see you for a second." I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just need to see you, like now." I said and dragged her away leaving the others with puzzled faces. I looked behind me to make sure there was no one following us. I lead her into an alleyway.

"Help me." I said letting her go.

"What's wrong?" she asked as my ears popped up. "Oh..." she sighed and pulled out a scroll from her pocket.

"Thank you." I said as she opened it up and bit her finger letting a little bit of blood drip on the scroll. It then revealed the writings and two circles. "You know the deal." she said.

I made a small cut in each of my palms and placed my hands inside the sighed and made a couple of hand signs. "Fuuinjutsu: Seal." she said quietly then slapped her hands on top of mine. That always hurts... a lot. I felt my tail and ears fade away. Where they went exactly I have no clue all I knew is that they come back. I looked behind me to make sure my tail was gone then felt around for my ears.

"Thank you Kurami." I said sheepishly.

"You owe me one." she said putting up the scroll and began to rub her wrist.

"I know, I know." I said. "It still burns?" I asked.

"Yes, stupid snake person." she said and let go of her wrist revealing the curse mark that was now glowing red. "Bite me hmph bite him." she mumbled.

"Come on we have to go to the hokage, you know how he gets." I said heading towards the exit.

"I'm coming." she said following behind me. "What do you think he has for us today?" she asked.

"I dunno probably another lame mission." I said.

"Arg, why doesn't he just go ahead and give us C-ranked missions?" she asked folding her arms.

"Cause we haven't taken the chunnin exam." I said.

"Screw the chunnin exam." she said.

"No don't screw the chunnin exam! It never did anything to you!" I said pointing my finger at her.

"It did too. It took away my possibility of being able to do awesome missions without having to take a test for it." she said.

"Point taken." I said as we entered the hokage's building. "But it's not like we can do anything about it." I said.

"Says you." she said and jogged up the stairs. "Who's a slowpoke now?"she said.

"Mer! You know I don't like stairs!" I said walking up the stairs. "They're out to get me man!" I said.

"Sure they are just like the poles." she said waiting for me.

"But they are! They want my soul!" I said as I reached the top step.

"Come on before you hurt yourself then." she said heading down the hallway.

"Wait don't leave me." I said catching up to her. "Mer meanie." I said

"and proud to be one." she said with a smile and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the voice said from the inside.

"Old man! We came to check in as usual." Kurami said opening the door.

"Good, thank you for doing so." the third said.

"No problemo." she said.

"Do you have a mission for us?" I asked.

"Yes, but I want to talk to you guys about something first." he said.

Me and Kurami exchanged looks and I knew she was trying to remember all the bad things we did and I was too. We looked back at the hokage and gulped.

"It's about Rain's Kit-Tora form." he said and we sighed in relief.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Please don't tell me you want to see it cause I just sealed it up." Kurami said.

"Don't worry I don't want to see it but I am concerned, lately it's been becoming more and more easily unsealed. Why is that?" he asked.

Me and Kurami exchanged glances of concern.

"I don't know but I've noticed that it's been occurring more than usual." she said.

"Is that bad?" I asked worried.

"Hhmmm maybe, either one of two things could be happening." he said and stood up and looked out the window. "Either Kurami's seals are becoming weaker or your Kit-Tora is trying to take over." he said.

"And what exactly does that mean for her?" Kurami asked.

"It means that if we don't get this sorted out she could end up turning into another jinchuuriki." he said.

We gasped "But how? My Kit-Tora doesn't have enough chakra to be a tailed-beast." I said.

"That's what you would suppose but over time your Kit-Tora might have been storing your chakra somewhere making it into hers and now it's starting to overflow." he said.

"And what exactly do you want us to do about it?" Kurami asked.

"Once again you have two choices." he said and turned to face us. "One, you can train to be able to control it better, however this method does have its risks. Option two is to seal it away for good." he said.

I was speechless. I don't want to seal away my kit-tora form she's part of me.

"What do I risk for training?" I asked.

"Losing it for good." he said.

"What kind of training method is that?" Kurami blurted out.

"Wait..." I said stopping Kurami from saying anything else.

"But..."she said

"Let me take care of this, this is my problem." I said. I turned my attention back to the hokage. "I want to learn how to control it better." I said.

"Is that your final decision? Remember if you mess this up though you will lose it forever." he said.

I looked over at Kurami who know was leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest. She shrugged. "Your choice." she said. I looked back at the hokage.

"Yes." I said.

He nodded "Very well then, tomorrow we will start training." he said and sat back down. "And one more thing, the chunnin exams are coming up and as my own two personal students I am enter you guys in it." he said as he flipped through some paper.

"Can't we just skip the chunnin exams and become chunin?" Kurami asked.

"No sorry plus this year it's being held here in Konohagakure." he said.

"Whoopee." Kurami said sarcastically spinning her finger in the air.

"Oh come on Kurami it'll be fun! Plus we'll be able to meet people from other villages." I said putting my arm around Kurami.

"If you say it'll be fun." she said sliding away from under my arm. "So when exactly is the chunnin exam?" she asked.

"In a week."he said not looking up from the papers.

"A week?" me and Kurami said in unison.

"Is that going to be enough time for me to be able to train to control me Kit-Tora?" I asked.

"It's more than enough." he said. Me and Kurami exchange glances and she shrugged.

"Well then I guess we'll see you there." she said.

"Is that all you needed us for?" I asked.

"Yes that is all and Rain I will see you tomorrow morning at the training fields bright and early, understood?" he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir yes sir!" I said and saluted him.

"Alrighty then I guess we'll be leaving then." Kurami said inching towards the door.

"Not so fast Kurami." he said and she stopped dead in her tracks. "While Rain is training you're going to be going on missions." he said.

"Arggg! Can they at least be fun missions?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fun enough for you." he said holding back a smile.

She looked at him with a puzzled face "Uhm...okay..." she said.

"Well it was nice seeing you old man! See you tomorrow." I said and headed towards the door and dragged Kurami along.

"Alright see you tomorrow." he said as we walked out. We exited the hokage's office.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"I dunno." Kurami said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"hhhmmm..." I said.

"Come on Lee! If we can't do this then we'll run around 1000 times around the village and if we can't do that we'll run around 10000 times around the village on our hands!" (Yes it's the most energetic pair of humans in spandex.)

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee said as him and Gai came around the corner. Me and Kurami got a sweat drop.

"Not the spandex buddies." Kurami said.

"Bwhahahahaha! Spandex buddies!" I said laughing.

Kurami face palmed "Great now you got their attention."she said as they looked over to us.

"Ah Kurami! Rain!" Lee said and they rain over to us. "What have I done." I thought.

"How are you girls?" Gai asked still jogging in place. "Would you like to join us for some training?" he asked and flashed one of his 'famous' smiles.

"No, no it's fine." I said waving my hands.

"Yeah, we were just about to go train on our own." Kurami said.

"We were?" I asked and she elbowed me. "Ow... I mean yeah." I said.

"Ah such youth! Right Gai-sensei" Lee said looking up at him.

"Yes, indeed well don't let us stop you." Gai said and started jog again. "Come on Lee only 562 more laps to go!"

"Right! I'm coming sensei!" Lee said and they went away.

"Phew, that was close." I said.

"A little too close if you ask me. I mean imagine what would happen if we were to wear spandex." she said. I pictured ourselves along with Gai and Lee wearing spandex and doing the whole pose thing. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

"Eww, I think I just died a little on the inside." I said shivered.

"Hey you guys! Have you seen Gai and Lee?" Tenten asked stopping in front of us gasping for air.

"That a way." Kurami said pointing in the direction Gai and Lee went.

"You find them yet?" Neji asked catching up.

"Yeah they went that way." Tenten said.

"Come on." Neji said and the were off.

"Sucks to be them." Kurami said.

"I think they make a cute couple." I said nodding my head.

"What?" Kurami said trying not to giggle.

"I dunno it just kinda popped in my head." I said and shrugged.

"Man just looking at them makes me tired." Kurami said.

"Ain't that the truth." I said

"Let's go home, Imma take a nap." Kurami said.

"You mean sleep?" I said.

"Same difference." she said and we went home.


End file.
